


Dreaming of Love

by calamityqueen



Series: The Kings and Their Queen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Can we get a rip in the chat for our homie Gar Saxon, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda a "Jesse's Girl" situation, Making Love, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Maul/Reader/Savage is mentioned but isn't the focus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Soft Dom Gar Saxon, Takes place in the same universe as "The Kings and Their Queen", but Gar wants Maul+Savage's girl, masturbation in shower (suggested), oof, reader is already in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: You are Gar's and only Gar's, and he wants to show you how much he loves you.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader/Savage Opress, Gar Saxon/Original Female Character(s), Gar Saxon/Reader
Series: The Kings and Their Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050284
Kudos: 20





	Dreaming of Love

“My love,” Gar whispered upon entering your room, “you are absolutely stunning.” He set his helmet on the dresser, beginning to take off the armor he wore daily. 

“I missed you today, darling,” you cooed, moving to your hands and knees to crawl to the end of the bed. Now free of his beskar, Gar took off one of his gloves, using that ungloved hand to capture your chin. You looked upon him as if he hung all the stars in the sky, and he looked upon you with that same adoration.

“I missed you too, ner sarad’ika,” he smiled down at you, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips, one that quickly turned passionate.

You reached up to run your fingers through his short blond hair, moaning as his tongue demanded entrance into your mouth, your other hand moving to caress his stubbled jaw. “Let me love you, Y/n,” Gar murmured after parting lips, pressing kisses down your jaw, and you whimpered, tilting your head to give him better access to kiss and suck down your neck, leaving purple marks. 

Gar pushed you gently down to the bed, pinning you down, pulling off your sleeping gown, groaning as he found you bare underneath. You were a sight to behold, laid out and all submissive for him and only him. 

“Mesh’la, absolutely mesh’la, sarad’ika,” he praised before taking one of your tits into his mouth. You sighed his name, cupping his head and stroking his hair while he worshipped your breasts. While lavishing your chest with attention, one of his combat-roughed hands glided down your stomach to find your wet center.  
“Always so ready for me, love,” Gar smirked against your soft skin, pressing a kiss to it while sliding two fingers inside you. You mewled and arched into his touch, lightly scratching at his scalp. He continued these ministrations until he felt your walls clench around him, and he removed his fingers from you, much to your vocal disapproval. 

“Hush now, sarad’ika. You know the rules,” he kissed his way up your chest, aligning his length “your first orgasm is always,” he presses a hard kiss to your lips, “always on my cock.”

Gar slid into you fully with one divisive thrust, and a low rumble of pleasure came from his chest. He started his pace slow, just as he always did, pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin. Your hands flew from his head to grasp at the sheets by your head, you mewled and arched your back, grinding your hips into him. His hands grasped yours, entwining your fingers together as his thrusts increased their pace. His eyes flickered from your face to where you were joined, not knowing which ethereal sight to focus on. 

The noises coming from you both were obscene, and the slapping of skin was a percussive accompaniment to your angelic cries and his pleasured groans of praise.  
“Oh Y/n, you’re so good, so good to me, cyar’ika. I love you, fuck, I love you,” Gar moaned as he felt your walls tighten around him, signaling your impending orgasm.  
“Gar!” you cried out his name, eyes closed in ecstasy, “oh, Gar, I.. I-”

»»————- ★ ————-««

Gar woke up with a start, a loud gasp escaping his chest. He sat upright, breathing heavily as he tired to come down from such an intense dream. It was only a dream; none of it happened. You weren’t in his bed. You weren’t his to hold close and make love to. You weren’t his. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, he recognized the almost painful ache between his legs. Looking over at the chrono, it was almost his usual time to get up anyway. 

Sighing, Gar trudged out of bed and headed to the refresher to take care of himself, before donning his armor to see you sit on Lord Maul’s lap while he sat on Mandalore’s throne--Lord Savage standing close by-- and watching as the two lords of the Sith shower you with the love Gar could only dream of giving you.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my "The Kings and Their Queen" universe, but since it wasn't Maul/Reader/Savage centric, I decided to make this little blurb its own story. I definitely want to write more of Mr. Saxon because god DAMN is that man a fine specimen.


End file.
